jcc2020fandomcom-20200213-history
Baroness Stazy of Levrites
Baroness Stazy of Levrites (born Stazy Alatas) was a Alysian Levritae nomida ''known for her prominent anti-Terran speeches before and during the First Cengkeh War. As the Baroness of Levrites, her life was considered elegant but she always appealed to the needs of the people of Levrites. Her selfless acts gave her the nickname "voice of the people" by the Alysians, and she was greatly honored by the Alysian Empire. During a speech to her people in 2121, she stated "The Terrans are intervening in our internal politics and we know that for certain!", formally denouncing the opposing faction of the Terran Dominion. As the First Cengkeh War erupted on the 3rd of February 2125, The Baroness (as she was often called) would travel between systems of the Alysian Empire to give passionate speeches and rally the morale of the people. Baroness Stazy of Levrites was captured by a Terran fleet when she was ambushed during the Battle of Ezgrezy. She was sentenced to death with the verdict of "guilty of war crimes against the Terrans" although she has never participated in any battle. She was executed on the 18th of February 2127 and her execution was aired live across the systems of the Terrans and Alysians. Baroness Stazy of Levrites was sent back to the Alysian Empire and her body was given a state funeral by Rex Vallabia XIV. Baroness Stazy of Levrites is honored as a galactic hero and is often the symbol of the upcoming galactic wars. '''Early Life' Stazy Alatas was born on the 5th of August 2017 on the planet of Aniasa in Levrites. She was born into royalty as her mother, Baroness Julia of Levrites, is the sitting monarch for the Dominion of Levrites. As a child, Stazy would often be sympathetic to the people of Levrites as she was raised in a house where her mother was very selfless. Stazy Alatas would often give away her toys for the people in need in foster homes and such. Baroness Julia of Levrites passed away after an accident when Stazy Alatas was 12 years old, thus proclaiming Stazy Alatas as the new Baroness at a very young age. Baroness of Levrites The Young Baroness As a 12 year old, Baroness Stazy of Levrites knew little regarding politics and running a dominion. With the help of her uncle Jouwest of Levrites, she ruled with compassion. Public funding for libraries was increased as military expenditure was reduced. Baroness Stazy of Levrites quickly rose in popularity as "The Young Baroness" due to her policies that helped the people. The militarists of Levrites saw this as an opportunity to finally move as they saw the military of Levrites was under-equipped and undermanned. Baroness Stazy of Levrites has shifted Levrites into a peaceful dominion, producing much-needed tourism for the Alysian Empire. Baroness Stazy of Levrites was summoned by Rex Vallabia XIV to his court where the House of Levrites was officially integrated into the Regal Alysian Chamber of Monarchs. The Voice of the People Baroness Stazy of Levrites is known for caring for her people, thus given the nickname "Voice of the People". Most of her reforms were directed to the education sector as her philosophy was "education leads to happy lives". Over the span of her rule as Baroness of Levrites, The Baroness has built 700 new educational institutions over the Dominion of Levrites. In 2121, the people were at a state of unrest because of Terran trade influence over their lands. Some speculations and rumors also suggest that the political sphere of the Alysian Empire was 'infested' by these separatist movements. One year ago, a statesmen from Levrites was found guilty of "attempted murder of royal family" as he tried to stab Jouwest of Levrites, Baroness Stazy of Levrites' uncle. She stated in her speech "The Terrans are intervening in our internal politics and we know that for certain!", thus rallying the Alysian people against the Terrans. The First Galactic War Over Cengkeh Months after she addressed the Terran issue in her speech, an embargo was declared by the Terran Dominion in 2123 to hinder the Alysian Empire's trade influence over the galaxy. On the 30th of January 2125, the Alysian cruiser Azamorgar under the command of Admiral Nevis Salis'tih open fired on a passing trade convoy belonging to the Terran Dominion. Nevis Salistih was trailed on the 1st of February and declared not-guilty by the Alysian Supreme Court (Baroness Stazy of Levrites officially stated her support of the verdict), thus continuing his career as an Admiral. In response to the uncalled-for aggression, President Adven Gahlist of the Terran Dominion formally declared war on the Alysian Empire on the 3rd of February 2125 (STT). The war was foretold since 2123 by the Scholars of the Grand Archives Society due to the appearance of Alqaas-01, a nebula associated to the manifestation of Alqaas, The First Scholar. Wartime Baroness Throughout the course of the war, The Baroness would travel between systems of the Alysian Empire to give passionate speeches and rally the morale of the people. Her arrival is always viewed as honorable and a gift for the planet. She was extremely popular among the Alysian people and she was a figurehead for them in the war. The Baroness would risk her life traveling to the front-lines so that "the people at the front will always have faith". She was one of the main reasons that the Alysians fought the war until the end. Battle of Ezgrezy On the 2nd of May 2127, the small fleet escorting Baroness Stazy of Levrites (which consisted of 70 Stus-Ui-Nuhr ''Cruisers) was ambushed by a Terran fleet of 500 ''Haldor ''Destroyers. The battle was a decisive victory for the Terrans and Baroness Stazy of Levrites was captured by the Terrans. '''Death and Legacy' Baroness Stazy of Levrites was trialed before the Terran Supreme Court and witnessed by President Adven Gahlist and Field Marshal Grabid Namos-si. Baroness Stazy of Levrites was sentenced to death with the verdict of "guilty of war crimes against the Terrans". She was executed on the 18th of February 2127 and her execution was aired live across the systems of the Terrans and Alysians. Baroness Stazy of Levrites was sent back to the Alysian Empire and her body was given a state funeral by Rex Vallabia XIV. Baroness Stazy of Levrites is honored as a galactic hero and is often the symbol of the upcoming galactic wars. Category:Characters Category:War Heroes Category:Historical Figures